1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a method of circulating white ink.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, there has been widely known a printing apparatus including a transporting unit which transports a medium, a head unit which discharges plural types of ink onto the medium, a storage unit which stores white ink of the plural types of ink and plural flow paths for supplying the white ink from the storage unit to the head unit. As the printing apparatus, for example, an ink jet printer which discharges ink onto various mediums such as paper or a film and performs printing may be exemplified.
Japanese patent No. 3,106,013 is an example of related art.
However, the white ink is accumulated in the flow paths for supplying the white ink from the storage unit to the head unit and a defect that the components of the white ink are settled occurs in some cases. The phenomenon causes quality deterioration of an image.